powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Case File 26: Lasering A Star
The End Of The Defenders?, Part 2 is the twenty sixth episode of Power Rangers EDF and the Destiny Wars. It is the debut of an independant Fury. Summary Scowl's plan continues, while tension builds between Calvin and Ryan. Sakura also separates Fury from Will. The twins also deal with a fire, and the Sentinel makes up his mind Featured Lineup: None Plot After seeing Diego as Emperor Black, Calvin and Micheal are detained, and Eddie is arrested. Micheal asks "So you have super powers?" Diego responds "I am the original EDF, your powers come from me. I am THE super hero" At the base, the 2's morphers are confiscated. Lara made contact with the Sentinel in their first fight and saw a clean conscious, and thinks she ca reach out to him recruit him. At the joint base, Robert Stork, Will's adversary chews out Ryan for not keeping Calvin on leash. Ryan sees Calvin and is extremely peeved. "You just HAD to let emotion come between you and the mission again..." Calvin says "Eddie, he's done a lot of bad, but that was all SNAKE. I don't know who bombed the base, but it wasn't him "You won't even ask about your good friend Ayumi, she's alright, all thanks to Dr Jacobs." "Look, I'm sorry" "Sorry won't cut it! We look like massive jerks to the public. You made EDF to be different from GUARD, but it's not looking so right now." Ryan angrily says and storms off. Sakura finds Will's apartment, and Fuden and ULSAR kidnap him. "Where am I?? Fuden, ULSAR? We defeated you? Wait, who is this?" "I am Sakura The Sorceress, you have what I need to get to my beloved." "Beloved?" Will asks before Sakura begins to separate the two entities. It is tough, but Sakura is experienced. She succeeds, and Has control over Fury. Fuden sets up a trap for his brother. Meanwhile, Hook reports success in drawing out Emperor Black and framing Eddie. He was the one who bombed the embassy, in a Eddie face mask. Scowl pays him handsomely, and asks him of one more task "Set fire to this place, I need some one to reappear" "More cash please" Agent Bell dispatches The twins to deal with a burning Bangladesh city. They arrive, and are completely overwhelmed. They save people, but are tired. Bell tries to call for reinforcements, but personnel is stretched thin. Lara then telepathically calls out to The Sentinel. He hears it, and begins to contemplate saving them. "But was I born to do this? Was I even Born? Who is my mother, my father?" He hears Lara and the citizen's cries and finally decides that he should be a force for good, and saves them. He decides to join EDF. At the Joint Base, Eddie is being interrogated. Hayley tells Calvin that Eddie will be evaluated and brought back to New York. He thanks her for pulling some strings. The interrogator, however, is Scowl. He blocks all communication with a device, and begins to activate....Agent Orange "No, STOP" Eddie bemoans, to no avail. "Soldier, Mission Report, Furiotine Op" "Furiotine, Volitile, Flexible, microchip" Scowl has exactly what he needs. Hayley takes the two to their Morphers. Calvin and Micheal search for Eddie, but find Scowl escaping. Scowl yells to Calvin "The Benzemas will never be disgraced by YOU ever again, Star Captain!" as he escapes in a helicopter. Agent Orange wrecks the entire base up, leaving a trail of destruction and defeat. Calvin and Micheal stop him from escaping, and knock him out. Raiden hears of a distress signal, and finds a strapped Will, Will tries to tell him to get away, but Fury beats down on Raiden before he gets the Message. Fury is 5x stronger now, and decimates Raiden. Sakura walks out, victoriously "THIS is how you come up with a plan! My Love, you fell hook line and sinker" "Sakura? But how???" "Fuden walks out from behind the wall "Fuden? BUT WHY BROTHER???" Sakura then puts Raiden under a spell, and gains his love, and accomplishing her mission. Fuden says 'There. You've got your Raiden. Now take him far away, and never return. She takes Raiden to the Solstice World, a summer life, never to return. Will is horrified, as his good friend is gone forever. ULSAR and Fuden decide that Will is not necessary, and unleash Fury on him. Will tries to escape, and barely makes it out. Ryan looks at the news again, and its not looking good for the Rangers. General Robert Stork has had enough. He tells Ryan that he's sending forces to apprehend Calvin and the others. Ryan says "No. Let me do it. He might give in to his friends. I'll bring him in, give us 48 hours" "You get 36. Roosevelt, Washington, Tran. I want all three" Scowl asks Hook for one last thing: To get Fury, as a test subject for the Furiotine. Hook will get a BILLION dollars from Scowl's estate. He makes contact with ULSAR and Fuden, and they agree. Debuts *Fury (No Will) *Robert Stork Trivia *'Comics/Movie Counterpart:' Captain America: Civil War (2016), Thor Vs Hulk (2009) *Mission 36: Green Rage (story) Category:Power Rangers EDF Category:Episode Category:Multi-Part Episode Category:Kamenrider2011